The Unexpected Pair
by shadowsen13232
Summary: After the threat of the Nazi's in England have been dismantled, a new threat arrives and the Hellsing Organization requires assistance from their religious counterpart, The Vatican.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

The Unexpected Pair

Author's note: I do hope that I can portray Abel and Alucard as accurate as I can, seeing as I haven't watched Trinity Blood in a very long time. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Abel Nightroad and Trinity Blood belongs to - Tomohiro Hirata and Hellsing/Alucard belongs to - Kouta Hirano.

After the treacherous battle that left London, England in tatters, the people that were not killed by the war that the Nazis created had rallied up and helped each other out by rebuilding their lives and their precious city. Brick by brick, wood by wood, they made great efforts at reconstructing their homes, their monuments, and their lives. Along with the people of London, was the Hellsing Organization who aided the Queen in protecting their great nation against all threats, but they were particularly good at ridding the world of monsters. Among their menagerie of men, they possessed one of the monsters that they have for generations fought against. His name is Alucard, and he serves the head of the Hellsing Organization, who is Integra Fairbrooks Wingate Hellsing. The organization could be seen among the many survivors wearing their company's logo on their clothing, helping to rebuild their city.

"Sir Integra! We need help immediately; we need your strongest men to help! A child is stuck under a pile of rubble on the eastern end of town." A man said, as he came in puffing and huffing out of breath from running. Integra nodded towards Alucard's position, he turned from his current job, to look at the young man. He nodded to Integra and followed the man towards the eastern side of town.

Meanwhile, in the Vatican City they mourn the death of many of their fallen soldiers from the destruction in England, and welcomed the ones that survived. The church was opened for many of the victim's families and the survivors. As the service ended, many people stood up, and bid their farewells to the deceased, and returned to their homes with tear streaked faces. As the church emptied out, there was one man still kneeling and praying for the ones that died. He wore the regular priest attire and held his silvery hair in a long ponytail; his head was bowed in contemplation. _Why couldn't I have gone to England to help? Would I have been able to lessen the amount of death?_ He lifted his head towards the heavens as he thought such thoughts. He felt a presence behind him as he lowered his head, and sighed.

"Tres… Why didn't the Pope allow us to be put into action in England? All of this death could have been prevented…" He stood up and sat on the wooden bench beside his mechanical friend.

"Because we were not needed, and we have to follow orders." Tres handed Abel a sealed letter and promptly got up from his seat and walked away. Able looked at it, and sighed heavily. _Yet another job, hopefully there will be no casualties this time._ He thought as he opened the letter.

Alucard and the young man reached the collapsed building in time to see a larger part of the building was within seconds of collapsing on the only opening they had to rescue the child. Just as the young man started to yell, Alucard was able to reach the building and with one swift movement, he knocked the remnants of the roof away before it fell. He quickly grabbed the child by the scruff of his shirt and placed him on the ground. "You're alright now. Let's head back and finish the repairs. I'm sick of this." Alucard walked ahead of the kid and the young man, not pausing to wait for them.

The trio arrived back at basecamp with Alucard multiple steps ahead of them.

"Alucard, there's news about another attack here in England; I just can't believe they have such nerve to strike us again. I want you to rip their hearts right out of there chest for being such nuisance to this country and to her Majesty." Integra stated as soon as she saw Alucard entering the basecamp. She stormed towards him and revealed a ruined piece of paper stating a threat to England and that the new attack was in a major city near London.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alucard arrived in Nottingham within hours of receiving the news from Integra that this city was attacked by vampires. He strode slowly and confidently into the city, while having his guns ready by his sides. "This is… unusual. I don't feel any signs of vampires around here, nor any humans or animals for that matter." Alucard's body became stiff with tension as this was no regular situation that he was walking into. He removed his twin guns out of their holsters from his red trench coat, ready to fire at anything that moves suspiciously. He continued his stroll along the main road into the city, as he turned a corner he could smell the strong smell of death, decay and blood. Bodies were scattered everywhere on the ground, some were torn beyond recognition, while others still had a human looking face but he could tell that these were ghouls. "It seems like someone was here before me to clean up this mess…" He scowled at the defeat. He decided that he'd best investigate who else was here to do his dirty work.

He continued on this road of death, and as he progressed there seemed to be more and more bodies lying at his feet. The bodies seemed to come to an all-time high near the door of a bar with it its glowing yellow sign indicating its name was Tantra. He tried opening the door, but it seemed like something was blocking him from opening it. He took a step back, and kicked the door in. The stench of death and blood was overwhelming for his vampiric senses, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling for him. He walked in like he ruled the world. As he stepped onto the dead bodies, the sound of breaking bones and squishing flesh could be heard. He continued walking through the ruined bar, as he did so he didn't quite care if he was stepping on someone who was once human, or that he was making a lot of noise. The interior of the bar was of a dark green color for the walls, with a nice red colored for the sofas and the counter for the drinks. Both the furniture and the walls would be stained with blood for a very long time after this place is cleaned up. He wondered who could have beaten him to this area when he was almost certain that they had received the information as it was happening.

"That was the last of them." Abel said as he slashed cleanly through the body of a ghoul. "All of the vampires and ghouls have been taken care of." He nodded with satisfaction as his stomach growled violently. He scowled and rubbed his stomach. Guess it's time to eat, he thought as he reverted back to his humanoid form and walked out the back entrance of the bar. Before he could get any food into his body, he received a call and noticed the number. He immediately took the call. "Each vampire I killed in there had the symbol. They are back and from the looks of things, they have just begun and are growing in numbers very rapidly. This could become another full scale war, a war that we cannot afford and England can't afford it. They are finally able to rebuild their lives." He paused to hear the response on the other end, his jaw dropping from what he was hearing. "So we're finally putting aside our differences to co-operate with the British?" He brought back his composure and nodded. His stomach rumbled once again and he sighed. _Looks like my stomach will have to wait to be fed._

Alucard walked back the way he came from to reach the door to the bar. He spoke into the small microphone he carried with him whenever he went on missions. "Everything is cleared here, though someone did the job before I could. Send some of your men to clean this place up." He waited a couple of seconds for the other person on the line to speak. "I have no idea who cleaned up this place, but they did a thorough job. Iscariot XIII couldn't have possibly done this. They don't have enough man power now that Anderson and Maxwell are dead." He waited again, and nodded as he hung up. He traveled back to London to discuss things in person with his master.


End file.
